Molly Maids And Halloween Brigades
by TrueBlondie
Summary: It's Halloween in Star's Hollow.Rory's doing laundry, Jess is well Jess, Lorelai is a maid, and Luke likes Freddy.JavaJunkieLiterati.


**_Title: Molly Maids And Halloween Brigades_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did it would be Lit all the way._**

**_Pairings: Javajunkie and Literati._**

It was an average evening at the Gilmore house, except for the fact Lorelai franticly looking for her feather duster. Not in the closet, she knew damned well it wasn't there it came with the costume. Today was Halloween. She smiled to herself; Sookie always had the best Halloween parties. The only thing missing from her routine was a hot mug of coffee, caffeine the nectar of the gods. Lorelai pressed the button on the heavenly machine until in made a weird spattering sound.

"Offspring, Mommy needs help with the coffee machine from hell!"

Rory came into the kitchen with a copy of 'Howl' in her hands. "Is it really being mean again? You just may have to close the top," she answered.

"I am so lucky you're the smart one. So how to I look? Just perfect enough to go to Mom's and ask for a job?"

"Good, but I would hold off on the whole Grandma's house thing." Rory replied turning the page and sitting down at the magazine covered table.

"Now that the coffee maker stopped acting all poltergeist-like, are you sure you don't want to come?" Lorelai watched the liquid slowly drip into the pot.

"Yes, I'm sure I rented The Blair Witch Project, and have to catch up on my laundry."

"Just like Cinderella with out the chirping little birdies," replied Lorelai.

"Funny, what time does the party start at?"

"8:00 wait its 7:56! I better leave before the apple bobbing begins. I'll be back around 1." She said leaving the kitchen.

""Bye," said Rory as her mother locked shut the door.

It had been over three hours, many loads of laundry and a plethora of Indian dishes Rory had finally started the movie. Armed with a bowl of candy for trick or treating children, Rory pressed play. Then there was a knock at the door. She can't be home already, thought the younger Gilmore as she answered the door. As the door swung open, Rory saw Jess Mariano.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess with surprise.

"Do I really need an invite to see my favorite Gilmore?"

"I'm flattered Dodger, but why are you here?"

"I'll tell you if you let me in, it's cold out," he smirked as he said it.

"Fine. Does Luke know you are here?" Jess shrugged.

"Lucas grounded me for a flannel incident involving Kirk and an alien sighting. He thinks I'm upstairs sulking." Rory and Jess sat down on the couch.

"Kirk and Aliens, that can't be good," she smiled.

"Never ends well. So what are you doing at eleven on a Halloween night?"

"I did laundry, ordered Indian food, and was about to watch The Blair Witch Project before you interrupted me."

"So that's what the smell was. Do you plan on burning down the house?"

"Shut up," she playfully smacked his arm. "It doesn't smell that bad."

"Believe me, it does." Rory pressed play again and the documentary started.

"Have you seen this before?"

"Nope."

Meanwhile, Lorelai was still at the party helping Sookie clean up. Apparently, Halloween wasn't New Years so everyone was slowly leaving.

"You really don't have to help, I've got it Lorelai," said Sookie.

"I couldn't leave my best friend in the world who is currently a princess to clean up all by herself."

"Really, its ok Lorelai go home and see Rory. Jackson will help me."

"Fine," replied Lorelai.

"Bye!" Sookie said as she walked out.

Walking outside Lorelai could see the faint light of Luke's Diner. It was odd that Luke would be up at almost midnight, being such a health nut and everything. The pros out weighed the cons so she headed towards the diner and knocked on the door. Luke was dosing off in a chair.

"We are closed," he mumbled.

"Not to me, you're always open. It's your favorite customer, open up its cold!"

His eyes slowly opened and he got up. "Fine, come in. Isn't it a little late for coffee?"

"Technically it's too early 12:13 is morning," answered Lorelai.

"It's going to kill you one day," he said pouring the coffee.

"At least I'll die happy," she smiled.

"So where is Rory?" He asked sitting down next to the maid.

"At home doing laundry, being the perfect Stepford child. Where is lover boy?"

"Upstairs, you wouldn't not believe what he did this time, Jess took all of my flannel gave it to Kirk and said it was from the aliens. Kirk actually paid him!"

"Luke, you honestly think Jess is upstairs right now?"

"Ye— no, how does he, where do you think he is?"

"I've got a hunch to where Houdini is, my house."

"Really, I would of never guessed," commented Luke.

"Wanna come and get him," asked Lorelai.

"You read my mind, let's go." Lorelai left the coffee and Luke opened the door.

"So Lukie, do you have any idea what is going on with Rory and the town hoodlum?"

"Why are you asking me this? I'm not Dr. Phil."

"Sensitive are we? You don't see the chemistry?"

"Of course I see it, but she's Rory and he's Jess it can't end well," he said.

"What if it did? I would get some cute grandkids!"

"Okay…way too much information," Luke cringed.

"Dirty."

"Apparently the cold doesn't damage your sense of sick humor. Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of pulling a Frosty," she said as Luke handed her his jacket.

"Thank you kind sir," replied Lorelai putting on the jacket.

Meanwhile at the Gilmore house Rory was munching on popcorn. Jess was sitting close making odd faces at the screen. "You'd think something interesting who happen by now," he said.

"You don't have to be crabby because we aren't watching Almost Famous."

"What can I say, I'm addicted." He saw Rory flinch at the screen. "Scared are we?"

"Nope," she answered. "Can't say I am are you?"

"No way this movie is—"A scream what heard from the tv, Jess jumped.

"That answers it," Rory laughed at Jess.

"How was your favorite horror character?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Freddie Krueger, defiantly," he replied.

"I always pegged you as a Jason guy."

"Random."

"I guess it is, want to come in for coffee?" Said Lorelai, walking up the steps to her house. She reached for the door, it was locked. Leave it up to Rory to lock poor mommy out, thought Lorelai. She knocked again.

"Stars Hollow, we may have a problem," said Lorelai.

"Don't you have keys?"

"I left them on the counter Sherlock."

"I'll go around back to see if the door is open," he said. "I know dirty."

Luke walked around back and jingled the door. It was locked, not giving up he pulled it again and once more before moving to a window.

"What was that?" Rory asked Jess.

"Are you scared Gilmore?"

"No, Jess but didn't you hear that? It sounded like someone was at the back door."

There it was again.

"That I heard," he said quietly.

"Are you scared Mariano?" Rory mocked.

"Nope, but I'm gonna go check it out don't miss me too much."

"Won't have to, I coming with you," she said.

Luke tried to open another window, but failed. He retreated back to Lorelai who was attacking the door with her heels. He stood behind her and smirked.

"Lorelai, the door isn't opening, you can come back to the diner with me and call Rory."

"I will open this door if it kills me," she said.

With one last forceful kick she lowered her foot. In the process her heel wedged itself into a hole in the deck causing Lorelai to topple backwards onto Luke knocking them both down.

"Well, this is awkward—" he was cut off by a kiss.

"Sounded like it's at the front door," she Rory.

"Yep, maybe it's a blood sucking vampire from beyond the grave."

"Or maybe a trick or treater."

"It's a little late for that."

Jess slowly opened the door.

"What the hell?" He said at the sight of Luke and Lorelai.

"Dirty doesn't even behind to cover it," answered Rory.

Luke looked up and Lorelai blushed.

"Trick or treat?"

**_EL FIN_**

**_Author's note: This is a one shot, I thought about making it into a full blown story, but with school starting again and the fact I'm a horrible updater. Please review!_**


End file.
